


But Night Must Always Come (Less of a pun this time)

by bastanubis29



Series: The NATM Series I Never Intended to Write [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, OH LORD, Probably really angsty, This is a doozy, Three Years Later, cute kid though, i tried so hard for a happy ending guys but it just wouldn't happen, it only took me like half a year but i'm back, my boyfriend is embarrassed that i write this stuff, probably more to come tbh, this NOT what Rami Malek would want, you have to read at least the first on of the series to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastanubis29/pseuds/bastanubis29
Summary: Time passed? Three years.Plan of action? Avoid at all costs.[Teddy Roosevelt violently throws the plan off track.]
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Reader
Series: The NATM Series I Never Intended to Write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582081
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	But Night Must Always Come (Less of a pun this time)

**Author's Note:**

> It took a long ass time, but it's here. The third installment of this series.

There’s something soothing about being back in the states. At first, you miss your soulmate terribly, but as the months pass by, you find yourself getting accustomed to his absence. After all, you had gone years without knowing him before, and the human mind is incredible in its ability to adapt.

The only thing that seems off is the way you feel. Something about your body just feels wrong, like it’s being pulled apart on a molecular level. It’s not painful, just… off. But the stress of finals distracts you enough that you don’t notice the first time your period never comes.

By the second time, however, you begin to get worried. After all, you had never really bothered with protection whenever you had slept with Ahkmenrah; you both simply assumed that it couldn’t possibly happen. He was dead, after all.

“Fucking Twilight loophole magic bullshit,” you huff as you look at the positive test.

You lean your head back against the wall of your dorm bathroom, for once not caring that no one has cleaned the floor in weeks.

“Fucking hell. Magic baby.” One hand rests gently against your stomach, the other holds the test in a death grip. “Honestly, not the craziest thing that’s happened this year.”

* * *

You have the baby, finish college, and get a teaching position at a high school in New York City. It’s almost miraculous that it all works out that way, down to the free daycare program that the school you work at provides through its child development classes.

Your son, Asa, looks almost exactly like his father, the only difference being that he got your eyes. He’s three now, and almost ready to start preschool, and has just started asking questions about why all his daycare friends have daddies and he doesn’t have one and why? He’s the light of your life, but a constant reminder of the hieroglyphics on your ribs. (His soulmark hasn’t come in yet, so there’s at least a little more time before you have to explain that to him.)

One of the seniors in child development brings your son up to your classroom as you finish packing your bag. She’s one of your students, and one of your favorites if you’re being honest.

“Field trip is tomorrow, Ms. (Y/l/n)?”

“Yes,” you reply, watching as Asa goes around to each of the plants he’s named and waters each one. “Don’t forget to bring money for food and the gift shop if you so desire.”

“It’s so cool that they’re bringing back the night program; I can’t believe you and Mr. Daley were able to get tickets.”

“Night program?”

“Yeah! I went once when I was a kid. They had all these actors and animatronics, it was amazing. They shut it down about three years ago, I remember hearing something about budget cuts.”

“Interesting. Mr. Daley didn’t mention any night program to me.”

“He probably thought you already knew. Are you bringing this little guy?”

“That was the plan; my sister’s out of town and can’t watch him. You’re going to miss the bell if you don’t head out soon, though. I remember not wanting to be at school any longer than I had to be.”

“See you tomorrow!”

You finish packing up your things. “Want to go say hi to Mr. Daley, Asa?”

“Yeah! Mr. Daley has fishes!”

“Yes he does,” you take your son’s hand as you lead him through the hall. “Are you excited for the museum tomorrow?”

“The dinosaur?”

“Yes, the one with the big dinosaur.”

Larry’s classroom is down the hall from yours, and Asa rambles on in nonsensical sentences about dinosaurs as you wait for the final bell to ring. You are lucky enough to have a planning period at the end of your day, but Larry teaches freshmen history until the final bell rings. Your coworker is infamous for running his class up until the bell, and today is no exception.

As soon as the bell rings, freshmen pour out of Larry’s classroom . A few of them wave at your son as they pass, but most are focused on getting out of the building as quickly as possible. 

Larry is stacking chairs when the crowds disperse enough for you to enter his classroom.

“Mr. Daley!” Asa exclaims. “Can I feed the fishes?”

“Of course you can, kiddo. Jessica set out the food for me last period, all you have to do is pour it in.”

Making sure that your son is adequately occupied by his task, you take a seat on the edge of Larry’s desk.

“I heard something interesting from Hannah today,” you start.

“Hannah…”

“Parker. Senior coming on the trip tomorrow.” Larry nods, and you continue. “Anyway, she mentioned something about a night program that I hadn’t heard anything about before. Not even from you.” 

“Mommy! Look at the fishes! They’re happy!”

You walk over to your son and watch as the fish dart to the top of the tank as he sprinkles food into it.

“I hope,” you say, addressing Larry, “there’s not going to be any  _ issues  _ regarding that.”

“Mommy, what’s issues?”

“Problems, sweetie. Can you do mommy a favor and play with the fish for a little bit?”

Your son nods, turning his eyes back to the tank.

Larry has the grace to look sheepish when you turn back to him. “I didn’t know they were bringing back his exhibit.”

“It doesn’t matter what you did or didn’t know; you should have  _ told me. _ It’s too late for me to find a sitter now, and you know I can’t take him there.” Your hand brushes absently across your soulmark. “He can’t know.”

“Ahkmenrah-”

“Is dead, Larry. I can’t change that fact. I will not bring him into Asa’s life, just for him to be whisked away again.”

“He’s started asking, hasn’t he?”

You both look over towards Asa. “Yeah. It’s not easy to lie to him, but what can I do?”

Larry had recognized Ahkmenrah in Asa immediately when he ran into you on the subway. That first year had been the hardest, and when Larry had realized who you were, he had reacted accordingly. He had helped you get this job, and finally gave you someone to talk to about everything. (Tilly’s calls had stopped about two months after your return to the states, though part of that was probably your avoiding them. She always called at night (over there), and you had a sneaking suspicion that it was actually Ahkmenrah who was making those calls. You needed a clean break, blocked the number, and tried to forget about soulmates completely.)

“(Y/n), I know that there’s a lot of moving parts, but don’t you think he deserves to know?”

“Who, Larry? Does Ahkmenrah deserve to know that he has a son that he can’t be with because, if you’ll remember, he’s dead during the day and on exhibit in England, or does Asa deserve to know that his daddy doesn’t know that he exists? Those are two very different things you’re asking me to do.”

“Heirs were important in Egypt.”

“And not traumatizing my child is important here and now. I’m not changing my mind, Larry. And tomorrow, I expect you not to try to force me to.”

“I would never.”

“Then everything, fingers crossed, should be fine.”

* * *

The museum is routine. Familiar, though it is vastly different from the British Museum. You are escorting a group of seniors and juniors through the hell of miniatures when Asa breaks away from the group.

“Mommy, look!” he’s pointing through the museum at something that’s caught his eye, and as you approach him you realize that it’s the tablet. Your soulmark gives a dull ache, but you ignore it to pick up your son.

“It’s not time for that yet,” you say to him. “Don’t you want to look at the little men?”

“Dinosaur,” Asa says grumpily, and you laugh as you remember his reluctance to leave the main entrance. 

“We’ll go back and look at the dinosaur later. Right now we have to finish the tour, okay?”

The Hall of Miniatures is the last stop on the tour before you and Larry dismiss the students to wander the museum themselves. They leave in small groups, scavenger hunt sheets held loosely at their sides.

You place your son on a bench and kneel down to retie one of his shoes. Larry comes up behind you and clears his throat.

“It’s about thirty minutes until sunset,” he says in lieu of greeting.

“I know,” you reply, standing up and helping Asa down from the bench.

“Do you know what you’re going to do?”

“He’s going to know I’m here the minute he wakes up, but you know I can’t see him. I can’t let Asa see him.”

“Who’s ‘him’, Mommy?” Asa pipes up, and you curse yourself for forgetting that little mugs have big handles. 

You sigh, kneeling to get to his eye level. “Just an old friend, baby.”

“I like friends!”

“I know you do,” you laugh softly, sadly. “But I think he might be mad at me.”

“Then you have to ‘pologize. Ms. Hannah says that saying ‘sorry’ is important.”

“Ms. Hannah is very smart,” you nod. “But I’m afraid that ‘sorry’ might not fix everything.”

“Why is he mad at you Mommy?”

You and Larry exchange a long, sad look. “I never told him goodbye.”

“Like my daddy?”

Your heart catches in your chest and tears burn at the edges of your eyes. “Not exactly, sweetie. It’s a little bit complicated.”

“Hey buddy, want to go see the dinosaur?”

“Dinosaur?” Asa’s eyes widen in excitement.

“Can I?” Larry asks. “You look like you need a minute.”

“Yeah. Asa, listen to Mr. Daley, okay? Mommy will meet you in a minute at the dinosaur.”

“It’s going to wake up soon,” Mr. Daley whispers conspiratorially to your son, and you smile as Asa looks at you in wonder.

“Wake up?”

“Mr. Daley might need your help to wake him up, sweetie.”

Asa grabs Larry’s hand and starts dragging him toward the main entrance. “Come on! We gotta wake him up!”

You watch as your son leaves the room, then sit on the bench and sag backward into it. You check your watch; there are still fifteen minutes left until sunset happens. You stand slowly, a hand brushing across your soulmark as you do so.

The walk to the Egyptian exhibit doesn’t take long enough to prepare you for the reality of it all. The tablet gleams in a way that feels almost menacing to you. The sarcophagus is encased in a coffin of glass, and you reach a hand out over the rope separating you from your soulmate’s resting place. Your hand hovers above the glass, not yet touching, when a voice from behind stops you from moving.

“Ma’am? I have to ask you not to touch the exhibits.”

You turn toward the familiar voice, and your chest clenches again.

“(Y/N)?” Tilly stands at the entrance of the exhibit, looking exactly the same as she did three years ago when you left England. 

“Hi,” you breathe, moving your hand back to your side.

“What are you doing here? Why are you here?”

“I’m on a field trip with some of my students. I didn’t know you’d be here until yesterday. I wouldn’t have come if I had.”

Tilly sighs, walking up to your side. “He’s not going to be happy to see you, ya know?”

“With any luck, he won’t.”

“You can’t keep running from him, love. Not forever.”

You stare into the face of the sarcophagus and hope the emotions don’t show on your face.

“Tilly…”

“I know. The little one looks just like him.” You look up at her in shock. She smiles at the expression on your face. “Can’t hide anything from me. Besides, you lot were doing bits every chance you got. Can’t say that I’m surprised.”

“I don’t think I can do this, Tills.”

“You don’t have to. You could see him, talk to him.”

“I don’t want him to feel guilty that he can’t be part of Asa’s life. It’s not his fault. But I can’t give my son the father he never knew for one night just to take it away again. That’s not fair either.”

“Let me unlock this case and then I’ll walk you out to the kid. I missed you, you know?”

“I missed you too, Tills.”

She unlocks the case then walks you out to the main entrance.

“Tilly, if I pull this off… just, don’t tell him I was here. It’s been three years, and I can’t do that to him.”

“He’s going to know.”

“I know.”

“Mommy!” Asa yells, then runs up to hug your legs. “Mr. Daley says that Rexy is gonna wake up soon!”

“That is super exciting, baby.”

You glance toward the windows where the sun is beginning to set beneath the tree line. You and Larry’s students begin to trickle into the lobby.

“Alright everybody, listen up. Doctor McPhee is doing us a big favor by giving us a private night at the museum, so please be on your best behavior. Now, while we are in here, museum staff is removing all of the exhibits and replacing them with animatronics or actors. Please be respectful to these people; they work very hard to stay in character for the entire night. We meet back in the lobby at eight to get on the busses and head back to the school. Now, everybody get ready,” you glance out the window and watch the last flickers of sunlight disappear, “because history is about to come alive!”

Rexy’s tail twitches, and Asa grabs your hand tightly. “Look, Mommy. He’s alive!”

Your soulmark burns more intensely than it ever has before, and you have to let go of your son in order to push through the pain.

“Mommy? Are you okay?”

You stare into Asa’s concerned face. “Yeah baby, I’m fine. Just hurt for a second. Go with Mr. Daley to play with the dinosaur.”

“He’s going to come looking for you,” Tilly says.

“The best thing I can do is separate from Asa and hope that when he does find me, Asa is far far away. I don’t need to hurt him anymore than I already have.”

“Where are you going to go?”

“The first and last place he’d expect me to be: the planetarium.” You turn toward your son. “Asa, baby? Stay with Mr. Daley and Ms. Hannah, okay?”

“Where are you going Mommy?”

“Mommy has to take care of something,” Larry says, “right, (y/n)?”

“If he asks, don’t tell him,” you beg Tilly and Larry, then turn on your heel and sprint toward the planetarium.

* * *

The planetarium is dark and quiet; the constellations have left to fly through the museum for the night. You sit in one of the seats in the front row and take a few deep breaths to calm yourself. 

Polaris is the only star that remains in the room, and you watch it flicker for a time.

“You still love the stars,” it’s not a question, but a statement spoken into the darkened room, and you try your best not to react to the voice of your soulmate. 

“My visa expired,” you respond, not letting your eyes stray from the north star.

“Three years ago,” Ahkmenrah states, and he sits in the seat next to yours, careful not to touch you.

“Yes.” Polaris is starting to blur a little bit from the tears you are holding back, and you blink one out of your eyes.

There is a beat of silence. Then, even Polaris decides that the room must be vacated, and you are left in darkness once more. This time, less alone in some ways, more alone in others.

“I’d really rather you start yelling at me now,” you murmur, almost to yourself.

Ahkmenrah scoffs, and is silent for a beat before saying “you know that’s not how I am.”

“It might help.”

“Help who? The way I see it, my love, we have both suffered enough.” His hand reaches toward yours, and you snatch it away.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You won’t understand. You can’t understand.”

“Make me understand, my love. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

“I’m not alone.”

Ahkmenrah stiffens, his breathing becoming heavier almost imperceptibly. “You’ve found someone else?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what do you mean by that? Who did you find? Why did you leave?”

“I told you, my visa expired.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There was nothing either of us could do to fix it.”

“Why didn’t you answer Tilly’s calls?”

“I never intended on coming back.”

The temperature in the room seems to drop at your whispered confession.

“Why?”

“What was I supposed to do, Ahkmenrah? Spend the rest of my life working at the museum, knowing that one day I would die and be buried and I would have wasted my life for a soulmate I couldn’t have one with? Give up my dreams and aspirations for you?”

“I wasn’t asking you to do that?”

“Then what were you asking me for? What did you want from me?”

“I just wanted to be with the soulmate I waited thousands of years for!”

“Well, you had me! You had me for as long as you were ever going to. Can you please just accept that?” You pause, knowing that you must drive the nail in deeper. “We’re leaving at eight tonight. After that, you’ll never have to see me again. Understand? Ahk, whatever we had, whatever it was, it’s over now. It’s been over for three years. Please respect that.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“I’m not asking you to respect my reasons, because I can’t tell you what those are, but I’m asking you to respect my wishes.”

“Tell me you don’t love me.”

“What?”

“Tell me that after all these years, you don’t love me anymore. If you can do that, I will walk away from you and this will be the end.”

“I can’t. Ahk, I can’t tell you that.” You stand, and Ahkmenrah grabs you by the hand.

“Let me fix it, my love. Just tell me what needs to be fixed.”

“I can’t.” You turn from him and leave the planetarium, blindly rushing through the museum. You’re praying that he doesn’t follow you, pray that he doesn’t run into his son.

The Hall of Miniatures is mostly empty, a few of the small wax figures wandering around on the ground. You duck behind a pedestal and place your head between your knees, praying, always praying. 

“Young missy,” a voice to your left says, and you peer up at it. “Might I ask what’s got you in such a panic?”

“I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

“Well, most mistakes can be corrected, my dear.” He reaches a hand down to you. “Theodore Roosevelt, twenty-sixth president of these United States, at your service.”

“(Y/n). I teach at the same school as Larry Daley.”

“Ah, then you must be the mother of the little one? Very smart boy you’ve got.” You nod in response.

“Mother?” You turn quickly to face Ahkmenrah. “(y/n), what is he talking about? You can’t be a mother.”

“Oh, dear. I see now.” Teddy Roosevelt quickly leaves the room, and you mentally decide that he is going to drop in your internal rank of the presidents.

“(Y/n)? What aren’t you telling me?” He’s stepping closer, and you’re wondering if now would be a good time to faint into his arms again.

“Mommy!” You turn and watch in horror as Asa comes barreling around the corner into the room, head snapping back to watch the realization break across Ahkmenrah’s face as he takes in the little boy with his features and your eyes.

“(Y/n), who’s this?” his voice is thin enough that you can almost hear the pressure in the room shatter it.

“Baby, where’s Mr. Daley?”

“The man on the horse said you need my help, Mommy.” He looks up at Ahkmenrah and crinkles his nose. “Who is he?”

The world is crashing down around you, your heartbeat so loud in your ears that everything else only echoes in the distance. 

Asa tugs on your pant leg. “Mommy?”

“(y/n), whose is he?”

“He’s mine,” you tell Ahkmenrah. “He’s mine and he’s yours, and those are my reasons.”

“Mommy?”

“Asa, sweetie, this is your Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there'll be more. I don't know. No one knows. I just want to end this story. I'm being held captive by it.


End file.
